Finding out the Hard Way!
by TheFatAlchemist
Summary: After Sakura turns away from Naruto, she must come to terms with her feelings. But Naruto has had enough! Naruto-Sakura. Updated randomly. Rating for Inner Sakura's cursing, Changed for Upcoming Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for whole story: I own not Naruto or any of it's characters, places, or jutsu. This idea is MINE and is not to be reproduced in any form unless I say so.**

Sakura was hard at work, trying to heal an almost dead Sasuke. Sweat was dropping from her brow as she spread her healing chakra over wounds that were defiantly caused by a Rasengan. It is surprising that Naruto did not have as many wounds. The only major wound was caused by Sasuke's chidori, and yet, from the looks of things, it was not at full power. Sakura wiped her head with a cloth, the wounds she could heal were gone. But something was wrong; Sasuke would not wake up. His pupils were not reacting to light stimulus, nor was his body to pain, which meant only one thing: Sasuke was in a coma. 'Tsunade will have to take care of the rest, but for now, Naruto is going to tell me everything that happened.' Sakura made her way to Naruto's room, where he was recuperating. He did not need that much care, since the Kyubi was able to heal virtually any wound on Naruto.

_---------------------------------------_

Naruto was gradually waking up, even though the demon fox wanted to have a word with Naruto. 'Not now, fox,' Naruto said mentally, 'I have to make sure that Sasuke is ok, and talk to Sakura-chan.' All he got was a low growl. 'Well hurry it up kit, we need to discuss that battle.' He looked up as he heard the door to his room open. Sakura walked in with a very tired expression on her face.

"Ok, Naruto. Now that you are perfectly healthy, why don't you tell me why Sasuke-kun is in a freaking COMA!" She was furious, no, more like REALLY pissed off.

"Sakura-chan, there really is not much to tell. I had found him walking outside of his base camp, he saw me, and we fought, thats all." Sakura knew he was hiding something, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Naruto, you almost killed him. And now he is in a coma because of you!" She started to pace around the room, trying to keep her anger in check. Naruto had gotten out of bed, and excused him self so he could change out of the medical gown into his usual orange and black jumpsuit.

"Sakura-chan, I am sorry, but it had to be done," he said. "We were fighting a real battle, kill or be killed. By me using the Rasengan to his lower back, it ended the fight without me actually killing him. I brought him back, just as I promised." Naruto knew that Sakura was going to be pissed off. In truth, he had actually _wanted_ to kill Sasuke. He had insulted not only Naruto and Sakura, but the whole of Konoha by leaving with the snake bastard.

"NO! You did NOT have to turn him into a brain-dead vegetable! The villagers were right, Naruto. You are nothing more than a monster, someone that-" She slapped her hand against her mouth, realizing too late what she had said. "Out of all the people Sakura...I thought you would be the last person to say those words. Goodbye." With that, he stormed past Sakura, tears streaming down his face. 'That is what they all think, that I am nothing more than a monster to them.'

Sakura had not meant to say those things to Naruto...she was pissed and emotionally strained. She tried to follow Naruto out of the room, but it was too late: he was already gone.

'Oh no, what have I done?!'

**Hello guys, sorry for the long wait on this story. Now some of you are probably going after you weapons to kill me for making Sakura act like this...but have no fear, this will STILL be a NarutoxSakura pairing...Although it will take a lot of work on Sakura's part to repair the damage she has caused...WARNING TO ALL SASUKE LOVERS: He will NOT be happy in this Fic, I promise you! I have no clue when I might update again, due to GED classes, but I promise that this fiction will NOT die like my previous ones. Till next time, Shini-sama. AKA TheFatAlchemist!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here it is, as promised, the next chapter! Took me awhile to think up a way to write this, but I have delivered! Lets continue the story with Chapter 2! ( Also, I am trying out a 1st person, Narrative combo for this chapter, and it will be the setting for the rest of the story unless reviews want it different.)**

**Inner Sakura/Biju **

_-----Naruto's POV----_

Walking...It seems it is all I can do at the moment. The rain is stinging my exposed skin, mixing with the tears that are flowing freely down my face. Sakura's words keep replaying in my head, though I try to banish them from my thoughts. I somehow made it to my favorite spot in Konoha. I can see all of the village at the top of Hokage Mountain. I stand on top of the Yondaime's head, looking at the lights starting to turn on as night approaches.

I had started to yell at Sakura, but that would have made the problem worse. I should have known that she had thought that I was a monster all along. I bet all of the other Rookie Nine would think the same thing; the villagers do as well. The fact that my apartment gets raided almost every time I leave for a mission attests to that. For some reason, I have a sudden urge to destroy the Fourth's head, but I check that emotion. He sealed Kyubi into me to protect this village, not to make my life a living hell. My teeth chattering shakes me out of my thoughts. I decide to head home before I catch a cold.

-----_Sakura's POV----_

I had tried to follow Naruto after I left so I could apologize, but he was too fast. I said those horrible things out of anger; I never meant them. No matter what, Naruto has never deserved to be treated like he is..in fact, he should be treated like a hero! I called him a monster, and for what? Just because he actually kept his promise! I head out of the hospital, going to his apartment, hopefully I can fix the damage I caused.

-----_Narrative----_

Tsunade hated the rain. To her, it reminded her of Dan's death, as if every rain drop hitting the window was a drop of his blood on the floor. She pulls out a hidden bottle of sake that Shizune had yet to find.

"Ya know, that sake might be the death of you one day." Tsunade whipped around to locate the owner of the voice. Jiraiya, the legendary Toad Hermit, was leaning on the door, a teasing small on his face.

"Maybe if a certain pervert would not bother me so much, I wouldn't drink so often." Tsunade was glaring had the white haired pervert, who had taken residence in a chair. Jiraiya put on the most serious face he could before talking.

"Tsunade, we need to talk about Naruto for a second." Seeing him go to serious mode, Tsunade did the same and placed the sake back into the hidey-hole. She hated the seriousness of his voice, it reminded her of the job she took as Hokage. She give Jiraiya her 'Go On' look, and he cleared his throught.

"Personally, I think we should tell him who his parents are...He needs to know the truth." Jiraiya was expecting an outburst, or something other than the nodding of her head. "I have been thinking the same thing. If we don't tell him, he might find out from someone else, and that could cause trouble. I expect you to tell him of his lineage tomorrow, so we can show him his clan home and other things." Jiraiya nodded, and walked out. '_I just hope Naruto understands why we had to keep all this a secret."_

-----_Sakura's POV----_

The rain is still coming down, harder than I have ever felt it. I am standing in front of Naruto's apartment door, hand poised to knock...but I am scared. I want to tell him I am sorry, that I did not mean any of those words, but I am so scared. NO! I am a kunoichi! I should be stronger than this. I knock softly three times, and wait for an answer. The door opens after a few tense moments.

"I have no time to deal with you right now, so tell me what you want and get out." I am shocked by his tone, I have never heard him speak like that..but I guess I deserve it. He allows me to walk. I follow him into his room.

"Naruto, I am so sorry! I should not have said those things to you, no matter what!." He doesn't even turn to face me. I was about to continue when I see what he is doing.

"Are you leaving?" That one question made him stop packing. He looks at me with eyes full of barely contained emotions. He does not answer, instead he simply seals the rest of his items. "Yes, I am. No, I am not betraying this village, like Sasuke. I am merely going on a short term trip, to do a little 'soul searching'." With that, he breezes past me, not even bothering to show me out or talk to me. _'I don't want him to leave just because of me! What should I do?" _I hear a shout outside, and I rush to find out what is going on. I see a mob of people surrounding Naruto, most carrying weapons.

"Ok demon brat, this time, you die!"

**O noes! Cliffhanger no Jutsu..success! Here is the new chapter! Chapter 3 will be worked on tomorrow, and updated sometime this week or next week!**


	3. AUTHORS UPDATE

Hello, after a few years of nothing, i will be working on this story once i get more Writers Insperation, AKA on the look out for the next chapter of Finding Out the Hard Way, sometime in the next month 


End file.
